1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a farrowing house. More specifically, this invention provides for a farrowing house, a method of fabricating an animal shelter, and a mold for casting a reinforced concrete animal shelter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,758 by Turner discloses a portable concrete farrowing house formed as a single unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,379 by Collins teaches a farrowing pen in which the sow can only lie in one position therein and in which position the body of the sow is disposed so that the litter of baby pigs may readily nurse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,392 by Schultz teaches a circular portable precasted farrowing house, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,662 by Van Voorhis discloses a building construction. None of the foregoing prior art teaches the novel farrowing house, the method of fabricating an animal shelter, or the mold for casting the animal shelter, all of which are the subject invention.